disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisma
Prisma is an evil sassy Crystalmaster who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. Background Personality The most defining trait in Prisma's personality is her envy of her sister's talent and desire to outshine her. She is selfish to the point where she doesn't care about the harm she causes to fulfill her goals as show when she wanted to cover the entire Mystic Isles in crystals despite knowing the harm it would cause both the inhabitants of the Mystic Isles and the Ever Realm. She is also shown to be intelligent as shown when she got Amber to do what she wanted by taking advantage of Amber's envy of Sofia and greedy desire to have what Sofia has for herself. It's also shown that her selfishness has made her sadistic to the point where she enjoys fulfilling her goals more when she hurts others to fulfill them and shameless enough to expect people she has hurt in any way to do her favors. Role in the Series Prisma first appears in Sofia the First: The Mystic Isles as the main antagonist. For much of her life, Prisma lived in the shadow of her sister Azurine whose prowess as a Crystalmaster far outstripped hers. Consumed by jealousy, Prisma became determined to become the most powerful Crystalmaster ever. To accomplish this, she decided to cover all the Isles in the Mystic Isles in Crystals to make the most powerful magical jewels ever. Knowing the harm this would cause to the other inhabitants, Azurine tried to make her reconsider, but Prisma would not listen to reason. Because of this, Azurine stripped her of her Terra Crystal and her powers. Horribly weakened, Prisma fled to the Ever Realm to escape the Protectors. Prisma first appears when the Secret Library's magical elevator drops Sofia and Amber off at the spot Prisma picked as her hiding place. Upon recognizing Sofia's Amulet as magical, Prisma tells the girls that her sister is the evil Crystalmaster they've set out to stop. She urges Sofia to use her Amulet to summon unicorns, who take them to the Mystic Isles. Upon arriving, they met a newly winged unicorn named Skye who agrees to be their guide. During the trek through the Isle of Dancing Desert, Amber finds a Shattering Stone which she accidentally destroys the bridge they need to cross into the Isle of Crystals with while they're on it. They get saved by Orion, who Prisma fears to the point where she hides her face, since he's one of the Protectors. When Orion tells them the evil CrystalMaster they're trying to stop isn't on the Isle of Crystals, Prisma gets the others to dismiss with another lie about her sister before going through the Isle of Rompkins, where they get Passage from Harrumph and the other Rompkins. When they get to her old home, Sofia changes herself into a Crystal Bird to get her Terra Crystal. When Sofia gets trapped in a net, Prisma tricks Amber into thinking Sofia's in danger and promises her her own magical amulet if she gives her the Terra Crystal. After Amber does so, Prisma returns to her true form and finally drops the act. She traps Azurine in a crystal cage and sends Sofia, Amber, and Skye down a Crystal Vortex. She then uses her magic to cover one Isle after another with crystals, causing Skye to lose his wings, and which shrinks Harrumph. When this makes Sofia determined to stop her, Prisma is amused that she wants to fight her. Azurine warns her not to underestimate Sofia, as she can stop her. Prisma tells her sister that is impossible, as all Sofia has by her side is a unicorn that cannot fly, a shrunken giant, and a sister who only thinks of herself. Underestimating Sofia proves to be her undoing: Sofia uses her Amulet to get past all the obstacles in the group's way and obtains a Shattering Stone, which the group uses to destroy Prisma's Terra Crystal and her powers. Prisma tries to escape again, but gets apprehended by Sofia and Skye, who turn her over to the Protectors. Prisma blames Sofia for her defeat and vows to return for revenge. Trivia *Prisma is the second character in Sofia the First to be voiced by Megan Hilty, who also voiced Princess Charlotte in "Beauty is the Beast". *Like Princess Ivy, Prisma acts as a foil for Princess Amber in the episode she debuted in. Gallery The Mystic Isles 3.png|Prisma with Sofia and Amber The Mystic Isles 9.png The Mystic Isles 10.png The Mystic Isles 11.png The Mystic Isles 12.png The Mystic Isles 13.png The Mystic Isles 14.png The Mystic Isles 15.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Singing Characters Category:Siblings Category:Adults